


I can’t do that to you again!

by bratlupa



Category: Rent (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratlupa/pseuds/bratlupa
Summary: Mark confronts Roger after Another Day.
Kudos: 6





	I can’t do that to you again!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something that was written ages ago on livejournal. I'm never on it anymore so figure I'll transfer some of the stories written to AO3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone, higher powers do.

Mark watches Roger turn around to go back inside the loft after he’d finished yelling at Mimi. Knowing what he had to do he turns to look at Collins silently saying he was going up there to see how Roger doing .Collins understanding, nods and turns back to Angel who comforting Mimi. 

I quickly ran into the loft, and find Roger sitting on the couch, angrily strumming his guitar. Crossing the room I stand in front of Roger and after several minutes Roger sets his guitar down and looks up at me silently asking me what.

“Roger what happened?”

Roger looks at me for several minutes and said “it was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Roger, really what happened?” 

“Fine you want to know what happened. Well this is the second time I’ve seen her the first time she drops by saying she needs for me to light her candle, but sometime during all that she drops her stash…” Roger yells and then trails off then suddenly says “and this time she come into the loft like she owns the place, and she probably would have gotten what she wanted if it wasn’t for the fact that just when she was going to kiss me she pulls out some smack, and I just lost it. Ok.” Roger says starting of yelling, and ending in a whisper.

I look sadly at him, and asked why, would he would blow up like he did.

He glances away from me and says, “Because every time I see smack, the craving for it comes back…” he pauses and looks up at me with sadness in his eyes “I just… can’t do that to you again. I just can’t…I don’t have a lot of memories from when I was going through withdraw, but I know I hurt you several times and I can’t do that you again.”

No more words were needed. I sat next to him on the couch leaned over, gathering him into my arms, for a hug, and soon I felt his arms wrap around me hugging me back. We stayed like this, until we decided it was time for bed. 


End file.
